


Doors Opening

by unrequitedexistence



Series: Define Intermittent [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: CampWolfe, F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: Prompt Number One: Hands brushing morning after a date (which included soft kisses but nothing more), while walking in to work, fingers lingering to the touch...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbiansOfInterest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiansOfInterest/gifts).



It is certainly not a common occurrence, having tangible reality beat the whimsical world of dreams at a game of wonder. When such rarity takes place, beds are left behind with an ease generally bestowed upon the snooze button.

"Ms. Campbell."

"Ms. Wolfe."

"Lovely day, is it not?"

"Glorious and improving by the second."

Serena then blushes, of course.

"Had a pleasant evening?"

"In the most exquisite company."

"Oh, do tell."

"A lady never tells."

"Tease."

"Learned from the best."

They carry on walking, the space between them reducing at every step, arms brushing, finding comfort and assurance in the soft intimacy.

In the elevator.

The doors close and they are basically leaning shoulder to shoulder. They look at everything but one another. Bernie gulps, Serena sighs and fingertips tentatively seek each other at the same time. They smile. Doors open. Bernie looks up expectantly and Serena clears her throat. No one walks in. Doors close. Serena takes the first step, intertwining their fingers. Bernie turns slightly, tugging at their joined hands.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Serena gets lost in Bernie's eyes and the other woman blushes, looking down at their laced hands before taking a step closer. Doors open. They should have moved, but instead freeze in place – perhaps no one would see them if they held their breaths. No one does. Doors close. Bernie rests her forehead against Serena's.

"Yesterday was wonderful."

"Mmmmh."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, really."

"That was my next line."

"Shall we start over?"

"Dinner, Ms. Campbell?"

"Extensive wine list included?"

"But of course."

"It's a date then."

"It's a date." Bernie lets their lips brush together. "Looking forward to it."

"No more than I am."

"We shall see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have started writing these little drabble-ish things that go from fluff to angst and back again. I have been posting them on Tumblr, but I do like to keep everything writing-related organized so I shall upload them as they come. Some mostly dialogue, others mostly mood... We will see where the prompts take us!
> 
> Thank you, oh wonderful LesbiansofInterest, for this one.


End file.
